Mare-do-well: year one
by themainman
Summary: My take on Mare-do-wells origin and first year on the streets. See her make friends, enemies, and rain down on the wicked like the wrath of God. She'll wash away the filth and trash from the city and show the criminals that have bled the city dry why none of them are safe. Anthro fic very loosely based on Batman year one.


Twilights POV

I hate being on equestrian soil; every one smiling, running, kids playing, and every one blissfully unaware of the hell they're not seeing. If I could share half

of my memories with them they wouldn't be so happy but me, I love my job. The life of a mercenary is the best; I make my own hours, travel the world, and

most importantly I set my own price. A grand a week for standard mercenary work, you know: fighting rebels, destabilizing governments, overthrowing

heads of state, the usual. A hundred grand for body guard work and assassinations depend on risk level. I usually operate in hot spots around the world but

right now I'm landing in Maretropolis, the nicest place I've ever taken a job. I was in what's known as the badlands, changeling territories, when I got the

call. My mission was coming to an end so I was in need of a job and a change of scenery. The plane ride was long and painful, the lady next to me wouldn't

shut up, I couldn't get up and get my ruck out of the overhead fast enough. Standing around baggage claim hearing people talk about their mundane life

made me glad I get shot at for a living. But when my bag comes around everyone stops talking to watch me pick up the green duffle bag that's stained with

blood. I light a smoke the moment I get outside and take a look at the taxi drivers. "Humph, foreigners." I mumble under my breath as I head over to them.

The minute they see me they start to clamor for my attention. "here my car." "Come, let me drive you." I ignore them and walk to the last car in the line and

tap on the window. The driver, a purple dragon, let the window down, "Sorry sweet heart, I'm off duty." I smile and pull out a roll of cash, "I'll pay double

what the meter says." He looked at me and sighed, "Alright hop on in." I loaded my bags into the trunk and got in. "Where to miss?" I handed him a piece of

paper with an address on it. He looked at it and raised an eyebrow, he turned to me. "Lady this is on the other side of town, It'd take an hour to get there." I

made myself comfortable, I didn't get any sleep on the flight. "Wake me when we get there." I heard him mumble something in dragon and I kicked his seat.

"Watch it there," I looked at his id on the dash. "Spike, I speak dragon." He turned on the meter and pulled away as I drifted off.

Spikes POV

I was almost at the end of my shift, one more fare and that would be it. I was sitting in a diner finishing some bacon and eggs and having a coke. "How's it

going Spike?" A young pony waitress said as she took up my plate. "Hey Sweetie belle, just getting ready to get off." She placed the check down on the table.

"Well, I get off in a few, maybe we could spend some time together?" She asked biting her lip and giving me a sly seductive look. Before I could answer I

looked out the window and saw five shady looking characters with their hair up in knots hanging around my cab. "Oh hell no." I jumped up and went outside.

"Hey, hey, don't you knot tops have anything better to do than hang around my cab?" One of them sat down on the hood of my car, "Maybe we don't scales."

They all laughed not knowing what they had just gotten themselves into. Two of them get on my sides and quickly flashed open butterfly knifes. The one on

my right made his move first, a low pelvis shattering kick to his goring left him unable to even crawl away. Now came the one on the left, I quickly lean back

to dodge his knife and catch his hand. I pull him in and kick his leg joint before sweeping him off his feet. The rest take swings at me, these knot tops have

no elegance in their style, so sloppy. I give one a punch to the throat and the other a kick to his chest that takes him off his feet. The ring leader hopped off

the hood and started to reach for the small of his back but I lift my shirt up a little to show my own piece. "I think you should take your friends and get lost,

before I lose my temper." He nodded slowly as he and his friends limped off; I go back inside and pay my check. "Wait Spike," Sweetie belle stopped me just

as I was half way in. "my manager called the cops you should get going." If there's one thing I didn't like it was Maretropolis cops and Sweetie belle knew

that. "Alright, I'll come by your place later, cool?" "I'll hold you to it." I got in my cab and got a block away when I picked up a fare. A well dressed griffin who

spoke bad ponyish but he managed the word airport. Say what you want about griffins but they're great tippers. I took this time to count my take for the

day; just as I turned off my light a woman tapped on my window. I sigh and let down the window. "Sorry sweet heart, I'm off duty." She gave me a smile

and held up a roll of cash. When she said she would pay double the meter, well I just couldn't pass it up. I surrendered, a little extra money to spoil Sweetie

belle was always welcome. She put her bags away and got in, when I asked where to she handed me a piece of paper with an address on it. I took one look

at it, "Lady this is on the other side of town, it'd take an hour to get there." She just made herself comfortable and started to go to sleep. "I can't believe this

bitch." I mumbled under my breath in dragon. She kicked my seat and informed me she spoke dragon. I just turned on the meter and drove off.

Shining armors POV

Maretropolis, a city lousy with super heroes that don't care about the real work. Don't get me wrong the power ponies did a lot of good; they could finish

what the law couldn't. Yeah, they put a lot of criminals behind bars but there are the ones they don't concern themselves with and that's where guys like me

come in. Detective Shining armor, a new transfer to the Maretropolis police department, Arriving by train. I feel a little guilty having Cadence travel by herself

but she had to see the doctor about her test. Is it wrong of me to hope they come up negative, this city is no place to raise a family. I mean everyone

seemed like good people, I couldn't figure out why they would need me up here; that is until I stepped off the train and saw a group of young dragons

hanging around. At first I thought nothing of it until they started following me. They must have pegged me for a tourist and thought I was easy pray.

They followed me outside; guess it was time for me to get a taste of this city. I rounded a corner into an alley; they all took up a kung-Fu stance. Two of

them ran at me they were good but I was trained to handle worse. I laid one of them out with a right cross and knocked away a round house kick. I delivered

a strong jab to the other guys solar plexus. Going the rounds with gang members is just part of the job but then one stepped up. He wasn't like the other

ones, He was dressed a little different and he had more confidence. "You ready for this?" He asked as he took up a stance. I slipped on a pair of brass

knuckles. "I got a heavy weight belt that says I am." He was fast I barely blocked a round house kick and just managed to land jab on his jaw. He gave me a

spinning back kick that I felt in my spine but I wasn't going down. "You've got some serious balls on ya, I'll say that," He said pulling out a pair of sai. "but

I'm about to skewer you." before he could make good on that there was a gust of wind and a pink mare in a white suit with pink lightning bolts was standing

between us. She moved so fast she was a pink and white blur as she took out the dragon so fast that she was gone before he hit the ground. She took apart

the rest of his gang in record time before stopping just long enough to give me a smile; she took off just as fast as she appeared. "Great, I almost get

mugged then saved by a damn super hero, great first day." I make my out of the alley and see two uniformed cops sitting in a cruiser , I wonder if they saw

those dragons follow me. One of them was busy flirting out the window with some woman and the other was drinking out a flask. "Hey," I tap the hood, they

tried to ignore me, but I pushed the woman aside. "Hey bum you want a beating?" he said opening his door to confront me. I show him my badge, "No but

you can take me to the captain of the organized crimes unit." He swallowed hard when he recognized my rank. "Right away Lieutenant." Between the gangs,

vigilantes, lazy and most likely corrupt cops; I can see I've got my work cut out for me.


End file.
